


Unexpected

by qtipping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, I could never let Iris be sad for long, It's okay though, Kidnapping, sorry Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtipping/pseuds/qtipping
Summary: Iris Amicitia never expected someone to come after her instead of her father or brother until it happened to her...





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> First work I've managed to finish and put out while at school in France! Sorry for the dead-activity but French people will do that to ya.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this piece I just kinda threw out there because I just wanted to finish something...

Iris never thought she’d be kidnapped, didn’t think anyone has enough courage to try and take the daughter to the Kings Shield. Sure, she was still warned about windowless vans and strangers with candy, taught self-defense and what to do if taken, but who would ever think of trying to take  _ her _ ?

Apparently, there was someone who did, someone who must have planned this because he pulled up to the empty crosswalk and darted out, grabbing Iris from behind and placed a taser to her side. The electricity soured through her, muscles tightened and she couldn’t even breath as she convulsed.

The next thing Iris knew, she's in one of those family-sized sedans: hands tied with tape behind her, legs tied at the ankles, and tape over her mouth.

She breathed, she evened her breathing and kept still, her capture was driving the van, meaning he didn’t know she was awake.

_ Think Iris, think _ ! She had scenario after scenario runs through her head, what to do for each.

_ I could try and crash the car, but that could result in me dying as well as innocents... _

_ He most likely locked the doors so I can’t just bust out of them... _

_ I could wait until he stopped moving? Opened the door to get me out, then tackle him and get to the open where people would see me! _

She bided her time, focusing on her breathing, taking in everything that was in the van to give her an idea of why he kidnapped her.

It was a little while before she felt the car slow down and eventually stop. She readied herself, eyes closed and body limp, giving the impression that she was still passed out.

Iris heard the door slide open, a hand grabbing her bound ankles and dragging her towards him.

That’s when she sprung up and threw her entire body into him, head ramming into his chest to hopefully knock the wind out of him.

The two rolled onto the ground, the man swearing and letting go of her, allowing her to get to her knees and eventually to her feet.

It was hard, bunny hopping while your hands were tied, throwing off your balance, but she just needed to get to the street of the neighborhood; for someone,  _ anyone  _ to see her!

“You little shit,” A gruff voice came from behind, next thing she knew was a jolt of pain on the back of her head, body falling but never hitting the ground.

Her vision was blurry but she could make out the nice houses that surrounded the block, all with fresh lawns and nice cars.

Then they began to disappear as they went underground, lights dim and air dry and thick.

She heard a keys jingle and get placed in a slot, the creak of a heavy door opening; then the sound of numbers being hit on a keypad before another door opened.

Suddenly it was a flurry of lights and motion as she was tossed into a room, her head hitting something else before complete darkness.

 

Iris was slow coming to, her head was throbbing with pain and her hands and ankles ached. She finally managed to open her eyes enough to see where she was laying, which turned out to be a dusty concrete ground.

She groaned, throat parched from the dry air, and she really did  _ not  _ want to move.

“Here,” a voice, a  _ male  _ voice soothed from behind her. “Let me help you up.” Those same hands that grabbed her roughly, gently lifted her and placed her back to the wall, legs out before her, and then she was looking at her captor for the first time.

He looked like a regular businessman, probably not a CEO of any kind, but still in a decent position with wealth. His hair was a dark brown, almost black, and combed through with gel to style it up. His features were sharp, pointy chin, nose, and a very noticeable jawline.

He wore a simple button-down shirt, slacks, and a pair of dress shoes.

His eyes were a dark brown and gentle, thin lips curved in a smile that was supposed to be sweet, but Iris only saw the smile of a wolf looking at pray.

He seemed to pay no heed to her venomous eyes and instead lifted a metal tray filled with food. “I brought you some dinner, but I won’t give it to you unless you promise not to try and bite me, okay?”  _ Oh, I don’t need to bite you to hurt you! _

She made her nod barely visible, but it was enough for him.

“Good darling, now this might sting a bit.” He pulled at the tape, slowly, allowing Iris to feel her skin pull with the tape before finally releasing.

When Iris felt the last of the tape leave her she let out a loud, shriek like, scream.

The man covered his ears from the noise, the piercing of the noise shooting pain through him.

His hand connected with her cheek a second after, her scream cut short and head snapping to a side.

“Now see, you’re being a real bad girl, and it’s making me punish you.” He growled out, gripping her chin and turning it towards him. “No one can hear you girl, the walls are completely soundproof. Now, I don’t want to hurt you, I really don’t! It pains me to see you in pain,” he began caressing her cheek, Iris moved her head away. “But if you don’t behave, then I will have to teach you to behave now won’t I?”

“Look just tell my father how much money you want and he’ll give it to you!” She tried to keep her voice strong, to not show any fear, but it was hard when her face stung and the dread began to settle in.

He gave a small laugh, shaking his head. “Oh no sweetheart, this isn’t for money, I am quite happy with where I am money wise. I did this for you,” both his hands now cupped her face, not allowing her to move away from his predatory gaze. “I watched you from school every single day, your smile and laughter. You see, I could never really connect with... woman. They didn’t really get me as sweet little girls like you did.” The fear began to reach Iris, body shaking, chest rising faster, and her eyes filling with terror. The man gave a small pout and used his thumb to rub circles on her cheek. “Oh now don’t be afraid, this is your home now. It might seem bad at first, like being locked in a dungeon. But after you learn to be a good girl, you’ll see this as the safest place in all of Eos! I’ll keep you safe from the outside world, they will only corrupt a pure thing like you.”

He finally let go of her and stood, making his way to the metal door, “I’ll be back to collect your tray afterwards, and that tray have better be clean.”

He punched in the code and the door opened, Iris was too shocked to even bother trying to figure out the code.

_ He doesn’t know who I am, who my father is _ . She pushed the tray away, already close to vomiting, she backed up into a corner and sobbed.

~~~

Jared looked at his three texts sent to Iris again.

_ How did tutorials go? _

_ Are you going to a friends house? _

_ Iris?? _

All sent over an hour ago, and still nothing. He knew this was not like the young Amicitia, she always replied to his texts, always told him where she was going and was always home on time.

“Is something wrong, Grandpa?” Talcott tilted his head at the sight of his grandfather: lips thing and brows drew close together.

The older man seemed surprised at the sudden question, but quickly collected himself and sighed. “It’s nothing my boy, I’m simply uh... lost in thought.” He gathered his cellphone, looking at it before looking back at his grandson. “Talcott why don’t you go watch some TV, I have to do some work.”

“Okay!” The boy cheered, too excited to watch cartoons to care the work Jared was doing.

Jared, meanwhile, quickly found the number that belonged to Iris’ teacher and dialed, phone pressed to his ear.

_ “Hello _ ?” A bright, sing-song voice answered from the other line. 

“Yes Mrs. Jones, hello this is Jared Hester, Iris’ nanny.” He kept his voice low despite the loud cartoons playing from the living room.

“ _ Oh yes! We meet at the meet the teacher night when her father couldn’t make it. So what is the reason for this call _ ?” She had the perfect voice for a fifth-grade teacher to have, one that engaged the children from her energy but also calmed them from the sweet tone she gave.

Jared walked to the window, peering out in hopes of seeing Iris walk up to the door. “Well, I just wanted to make sure Iris attended the after-school tutorial today, she’s not still there, is she?”

“ _ No, no she attended, and asked a lot of questions! I think she’s improving greatly in her mathematics skills. She left when the session was done, at 3:00 _ .” Jared looked at the lock on the oven, 4:45.

It took Iris no more than 15 minutes to walk home, he knew that she’s been home no later than 3:20 whenever she had to stay after for tutorials.

“ _ Why do you ask _ ?” Jones’ perky voice drew him back to the conversation, but panic was already setting in.

“Ah, no reason, enjoy the rest of you night, goodbye.” He didn’t bother to hear her goodbye’s before he ended the call and quickly called up Clarus Amicitia’s number.

It rang four times before the Shield’s voice came through, “ _ Jared? Is something wrong _ ?” Jared never called Clarus, rarely even called Gladio if there was a problem, and Clarus knew Jared would never call to simply ask what he wanted for dinner.

Jared sighed and rubbed his forehead, elbow resting on the counter, “Yes Mr. Amicitia, I’m afraid something is wrong. Iris is not home yet, she’s normally home no later than 3:20 when she has tutorials and she has yet to answer her phone.”

Clarus’ reply was immediate, “ _ Have you checked her location? _ ”

“Yes, and no signal can be found, meaning her phone is either off, dead, or smashed somewhere.”

He heard a swear on the other line, then hurrying steps, “ _ Jared I want you to stay inside with Talcott, lock the doors and don’t let anyone in. I need you to send me the exact route Iris normally takes when she comes home _ .”

“Of course Clarus, shall we inform Gladio?”

“ _ Yes I’m going to tell him right now, we’re also going to put the Citadel on lockdown, we don’t know if they’re after my family or the Royal Family, but we can’t take chances _ .”

“I understand,” Jared looked out to Talcott, who was singing along to one of the song intros. “Please, find her safe and sound Clarus.”

“ _ I’ll die before I give up looking for her _ ,” Clarus answered back and ended the call, Jared leaned over the counter, praying to the Astrals that Iris was safe.

~~~

“Nice work Princess,” Gladio praised as he heaved his wooden shield over his shoulder. “Do some knee stretches as a cooldown, you were landing on them a lot today.” The Prince was improving, slowly, but Gladio was just happy he’s putting in an effort.

He didn’t know whether to thank himself for perhaps finally getting to him or his new friend Prompto, the bubbly blonde who seemed excited about everything and maybe rubbed that off on him.

“Yeah well I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t built like a damn behemoth,” Noctis hissed as he carefully began his physical therapy, his bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat.

Gladio laughed and playfully kicked the Prince’s side, “Would you rather I was built like a stick? A Cactuar, maybe? I wouldn’t be much of a Shield then.”

“No, but you’d be easy to actually knock down.” Gladio only rolled his eyes at that and collected the two practice swords, placing them back into their appropriate place.

When he turned he saw his father and Cor walking towards them with faces that normally sent people running in fear.

“Gladiolus, take the Prince to his chambers and keep guard. We’re going on lockdown.” Clarus ordered, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Noctis, however, was not phased by it. “Why? Did something happen with my father?”

“Your father is fine, currently in his chambers with guards at the entrance, but I need you in your room, Highness.”

“We don’t go into Lockdown unless there was a serious threat to the Crown,” Gladio spoke up, walked towards his charge and father. “Was there an assassination attempt?”

“Don’t question your superiors orders, Crownsguard.” Cor now barked at Gladio, but Gladio did not even look to his mentor. Gladio noticed the shine in his father’s eyes, it looked like fear, but Clarus was not scared of anything.

“Dad,” His soft tone brought the elders attention back to him. “What happened?”

Clarus sighed once, twice, before answering. “Jared called me. Iris was supposed to be home after her tutorials, but she never came home. She won’t answer her phone and her GPS has been shut off.”

Gladio’s heart skipped, his breathing stopped, he felt so many emotions at one time it felt like he was going to explode.

His sister, his baby sister, his Little Moogle was gone. Possibly kidnapped, possibly killed, he didn’t know, and that’s what tore him apart.

“Dad-” he barely got the word out before his father shut him down.

“Don’t even think about it, Gladio. You need to protect your charge.”

Gladio was shouting before he knew what he was saying, “But you’re going to out there! Aren’t you? You’re leaving your charge defenseless, your  _ King  _ defenseless!”

“Gladiolus!” Clarus boomed, it echoed around the training hall, silencing Gladio who still seethed in anger. The next time Clarus spoke, it was softer, understanding. “I understand you’re angry. You’re angry and grieved and everything else. Regis is not defenseless, he has guards surrounding his chambers, and he is an experienced fighter. Noctis is not, he is young, has barely had any training with his magic. If these people really wanted us to listen to them, they would go after a young Prince then a powerful King.” He was right, Gladio knew he was right, but he still felt the rage boiling in his core. “I want her home just as much as your Gladio, and trust me I would have you come with me if I could, but your duty is with your Prince.”

There was silence, Gladio stared at the ground, muscles tight as he held in everything he had.

“Just find her,” Gladio grounded out between teeth before moving past the men, an arm around the Prince’s shoulder as he led him away from the training area.

~~~

Iris hadn’t known how much time has passed, no windows to give her an idea, no sounds, only a small overhead light that flickers fluorescent yellow. She knew it couldn’t have been long, the mac ‘n cheese was still fairly warm, yet she still did not touch it.

_ I need to get out _ , her little voice screamed at her.  _ Dad won’t know where to start looking because he doesn’t want money or anything, he doesn’t know I’m connected to the Crown _ . She sniffed heavily, rubbing her tears away and shaking life back into her legs; studying the room all the while.

It was bare: a single bed, closet, table and chair, kitchen counter with cabinets, and a bathtub. First, she tried to pry one of the doors of the wardrobe off, but it wouldn’t budge, then the cabinets, but the same thing. She searched the drawers for knives, even a butter knife would do, but everything was plastic and flimsy.

She heard the slight chime of a lock opening, the hissing of a door, she was running out of time!

She finally lifted the chair and pressed her back to the wall, the large metal door opening and hiding her between the two.

“Where’d you go, darling?” His tone was threatening if not soft at the same time, Iris waited until he walked in enough to reveal his head, and she swung.

The wooden chair didn’t break, everything here still new and sturdy as if he had just finished preparing the room.

“Shit!” He shouted, stumbling forward, Iris took the chance to kick him and send him to the ground, spinning and sprinting up the steps to the other door. When she reached the other door she twisted the handle and pulled, then pushed, then frantically moved it in hopes it would open. Her breathing picked up, she started throwing her small figure at the door, heavy steps getting louder and louder behind her. Large hands lifted her and she was thrown over the man's shoulder, tears pricking at her eyes, but she refused to let them loose as she continued to punch and scream and kick at the man.

Yet his grip was held firm, one arm holding her back and the other holding down her legs.

“You have been a very bad girl,” He hissed, Iris could hear something is dragged on the concrete floor. “If you can’t behave, then I’ll just have to put you in time-out until you can!” She heard a heavy  _ thud _ as something it the floor, then she was flipped and shoved in a box; a toy chest more like, she could not place her arms by her side and her knees were forced upward.

Before she could get her bearings and do  _ anything  _ the lid shut her in darkness with only some holes that allowed her to breathe.

“I’ll let you out tomorrow and we can try again, sweetie.” His voice was back to that soft tone as if he was talking to his daughter. Iris saw the overhead light go out and the metal door slam shut, leaving her in completely alone in the darkness.

~~~

Clarus clutched the pink and black moogle notebook, one with glitter neatly spelling out  _ Iris Amicitia - Planner & Doodles! _

They found it at the edge of an intersection, on the dirty and damp road as if dropped. They were on the way to her phones last known location, it was broad but managed to be located in a neighborhood, a wealthy one at that. Black Crownsguard vehicles blocked off three streets, the three being the most probable of the phones last location. The car stopped and the Guards started filling out, quickly and quietly to avoid commotion that would spook the captor.

Clarus only stroked the rough glitter pen and stared at the slightly faded Moogle stickers.

“Clarus,” Cor’s voice interrupted his dark thoughts. “She’s a smart girl and a good fighter. We’ll find her.”

The Shield nodded, “I know.” Yet he did not sound as convincing as he should, he did not care.

The two finally climbed out, two search dogs sitting and ready to retrieve a scent and begin searching.

“We hit each house quietly, requesting a look at the cars and letting the dogs smell. We can’t make too much of a fuss.” Cor ordered to the guards around them, who stood straight-backed with hardened faces as they took in their orders. When Cor was satisfied that everyone understood their duty, he turned to Clarus, giving a reassuring nod.

The older man sighed and walked up to the dogs and put the notebook before their noses, allowing them to get a good scent of his daughter.

“Find her.” Clarus quietly begged the two black and brown dogs before they went off to the first house.

 

Three hours later, the sun had fallen and there was still no sign of Iris or her captor.

Clarus tightened his grip on the hard covered notebook so hard he heard a crack, instantly stopping himself to avoid further damage to it.

But this process was eating him alive. He had to wait by the house and away from the owners so they would not be so terrified when seeing the Kings Shield, it was enough having Cor the Immortal walk up with two vicious looking hounds and a platoon of Crownsguards.

So Clarus stood and watched painfully as each house was searched, each car sniffed through, yet no one got a trace of his young daughter.

They were in the middle of the third street; Clarus having to agree that if the third street proved nothing, they would have to leave and try the remainder tomorrow.

He didn’t think he’d be able to last tomorrow, he didn’t think he’d be able to last another minute without finding his baby girl.

_ This never should have happened to her _ , he cursed himself,  _ Dammit why go after her, she’s too young to be involved with any Crown Business anyway! _

He blindly followed the group to the next house, staying behind as Cor knocked on the door.

“Good evening, is everything alright?”

“Sir we are currently conducting an investigation and need your cooperation for the sake of the Crown.”

“Of course! What do you need?”

“I need you to open your garage and let our dogs investigate while I ask you some questions.”

“Oh... of-of course! Yeah sure let me do that right now.” Clarus looked up and prayed to the Astrals that they’d give them a clue, a lead,  _ anything _ soon.

“Woah! Uh, sir, the dogs are kinda going wild.” That got Clarus’ attention, instantly marching towards the garage at the side of the house.

“In what way?” Cor questioned, Clarus now seeing the dogs run around the two car garage like they can’t pick a direction. “Have they picked up her scent?”

“I’m... not sure. It’s like they smell it but it’s all over, they can’t get a specific spot.”

“Sir we need you to open your vehicle.” Cor turned to the owner, who stood a bit dazed but nodded, opening the sedan and allowing the dogs inside. The dogs sniffed and dug their noses into the carpet, but soon leaped outside again andwase quickly becoming agitated.

Clarus heard Cor speak again. “Sir do you have any idea why our dogs are reacting this way? Have you loaned your car out of anyone recently?”

“No! No, It’s just been me. I mean... I do have this air freshener that I use constantly for both my house and cars, maybe that’s what throwing them off?” Clarus straightened at that, the dogs would be able to push past a freshener smell, they’ve done it so far tonight. But if the freshener was specific to the smell they were searching, all around them...

He went to the man and ordered. “Bring me some of that freshener.” The man slightly paled at the sight of Clarus Amicitia before him, but nodded and quickly left, Clarus ignored Cor’s sharp glare.

“Here you are,” The man offered a can. “I get it all the time, just can’t seem to get enough of this smell.”

Clarus carefully sprayed a little on his hand and sniffed, his eyes nearly burning at the recognition.

“This isn’t freshener,” He spoke slowly. “It’s perfume placed in a freshener bottle; it’s called Moogle Dust, my daughter wears this stuff every damn day...”

“Sir we need to search your house, you are now a suspect of our investigation.” Cor spoke to the owner, quickly guiding Clarus inside and away from the suspect before he could do something that would cause a scandal.

The search proved nothing, other than the perfume scent there was absolutely nothing that stood out from this man's house.

“He’s got to be involved,” Clarus growled out. “You don’t just put perfume in a freshener bottle for any reason!”

Cor closed another drawer from the dresser in the master bedroom. “I know, but unless we have hard evidence, we cannot detain him and certainly cannot begin interrogating him. We’re already stretching our boundaries as it is.” It was true, if it did not also infuriate Clarus, who signed through his nose and stared at the open closet door.

Only something about it caught his eyes.

“Cor,” He spoke. “Does something about this closet seem... off to you?”

“Off how?” Cor questioned, coming up by his friend.

“Like... this is a master bedroom in a nice house, a master bedroom closet should not be a small one like this. It should be a walkin at least.”

“Yeah... and look how it’s jutting out, the paint doesn’t perfectly match the rest of the walls so it’s like...”

“Like it was put in place after the house was made.” Clarus finished and stepped closer to the suspicious closet, moving around shirts and shoes for any strand, any splinter out of place. He moved a chest of drawers and saw it, a small door on the back wall. He gripped the handle and turned, only it didn’t budge: it was locked and he saw a metal bolt lock above.

He was just about ready to slam his shoulder into the wall when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he turned to see Cor standing with his Katana drawn, his nod was small and understanding.

Clarus moved for Cor to take his place and swiftly bring the Katana down between the door and frame, cutting the metal lock and handle like they were pieces of butter.

Clarus could only hear his heart hammering in his chest as Cor opened the door, but suddenly zeroed in on The Immortal’s gasp. “By the Gods...” Clarus entered the room in two steps.

Before him was a small room, what the walkin closet should be, but it was not used as a closet. Instead it was covered just about wall to wall in photographs of Iris-  _ his  _ Iris.

Pictures from school, her walk home, even when at the mall with her friends.

She had a stalker, and no one noticed.

There were papers strewn about with writings, no doubt poems about this mans sick, perverted love for his daughter.

But it was the smell of the perfume, the overwhelming smell that almost made him gag. He’d been able to get close enough to know what she smells like, to know what perfume she gets; and he was sick enough to use it as a way to surround himself with her smell.

Clarus saw red: he saw red as he nearly ran through the house to the garage where the kidnapper was, saw red when he grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the wall, and saw red when he voice boomed through the place. “Where is she?”

“I-I don’t-! I don’t know wha-” The man was coughing, choking from the Shield’s grip, but his lack of an answer only made his grip tighten.

“Clarus!” Cor’s voice rose above the others, a strong hand on his forearm, squeezing. “You can’t get any answers if he’s dead.”  _ But I’d prefer him dead _ . Still, he slacked his grip and the man almost collapsed coughing and hacking, but he was still held up by the Shield’s other arm pressed against his chest. Cor turned back to the man, his voice leaving no kindness. “We saw your little shrine, covered in pictures of Iris Amicitia, we know you took her. Now where is she?”

~~~

When Iris heard the passcode being punched the lid again; fighting back the thick tears that ran down her cheeks she just wanted the man to leave her alone, she just wanted to go home.

“IRIS!” She whimpered at the shout, ready for the man to open the crate and drag her out and do who knows what to her.

“Iris baby, c’mon.” She blinked, that wasn’t the man, the man didn’t know her name. She knew that voice, that gruff voice that everyone was scared of except for her.

“DAD! Daddy!” She shouted, her throat demanding water but she pushed through the pain as she hit the lid of the small box again and again, tears of joy now falling down her cheeks.

“Iris? Oh baby it’s okay, it’s okay I’m here. Just hang on, okay?” Iris had never heard her father sound so panicked and so relieved, but she did not have the mindset to focus on it now.

She heard something shimmering, like magical dust being thrown in the air, then she felt the toy chest shift a little as something the side, and something heavy hitting the ground.

Then the lid was opened and she was greeted with a bright light and her father's face over her.

“Oh my darling,” he soothed, easily lifting her from the box and towards his broad chest.

She clutched to his shirt, sobbing into his warmth, shaking in those large arms that squeezed her close.

The two stayed like that for several minutes, Clarus on his knees hugging his youngest child as she let her tears spill into his formal Shield attire. The other Crownsguards went about with their own duties: searching the house and shed, collecting evidence, and standing guard outside the prison van that Cor shoved the kidnapper in.

When Clarus heard Iris’ tears subside, left with only sniffles, he rubbed her back soothingly and whispered. “Let’s get you out of here sweetheart.” He lifted her easily, her arms now wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist, head resting on his shoulder.

“W-where’s Gladdy?” She questioned, limply looking around for her older brother.

“He’s at the Citadel,” Clarus answered, stroking her messy hair. “He had to stay and protect Noctis.”

She nodded into his shoulder, murmuring. “I wanna see him.”

“Of course baby.”

They reached the top of the shelter, Iris squeezing her eyes from flashing flights all around her in the black night. She heard the buzzing all around her, people running here and there, orders being barked out, and the sirens of the Crownsguard cars blaring all around her.

It was almost too much, from being in a small, dark, quiet cell to the buzzing outside. Her breathing started picking up, panic rising, begging for everything to just calm down.

Then they were in a car, the vehicle muffling everything around her, and she sighed in relief. She managed to open her eyes and turn her head, they were in one of the cars used during public events, a driver seat and passenger seat, with the back having two sets of leather chairs that faced each other.

She was still in her father's arms, cradled and pressed against his body, and she did not bother to try and change the comfortable position.

The door was opened again and Cor slid in with a Crownsguard and one of the Citadel Doctors with him, the two in the opposite seats that were against the back of the driver's seat.

“Hey Iris,” Cor gave a ghost smile towards the girl, and she returned it. “Can Doctor Mix take a look at you? To make sure you’re all healthy.” Doctor Mix sat beside him, her hair pulled back into a tight bun, hands ungloved with a box of medical supplies by her. Iris nodded, crawling out of her father's grasp and into her own seat, but soon Clarus put an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

The checkup was easy, Iris informing the doctor of everything that might be a problem: the two taser marks at her side, her head hurting from being thrown around, and the redness from the tap on her hands and ankles. Doctor Mix did her assessments, Iris cooperating, and she came to the conclusion that the only problem could be a concussion, which would have to be checked back at the Citadel. Doctor Mix gave her a bottle of water and some crackers to eat, she quickly devoured both.

Then they were off, the car rolling away from the horrid house and back towards the Citadel, sirens wailing around them.

Cor spoke after they were on one of the main roads, voice a softness he reserved almost solely for her. “You don’t have to tell us now Iris, but your father and I would like a recount of the events that happened, so we can report it and use to to put the man away for a very long time.”

“He didn’t know who I was,” Iris mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. “He just a crazy weirdo who wanted to ‘keep me safe from the outside world.’” Cor nodded, Clarus pulled her tighter against him, the rest of the car ride of was silent.

They reached the Citadel, the car stopping before the red carpet, and Iris was feeling  _ much  _ better.

She smiled and got out of the car with a little more energy, a little more like herself. She took her father’s hand and hurried up the many steps, Clarus following easily in long strides.

Once inside the two made their way to the throne room, where they were informed Gladio was anxiously waiting for their return. Iris kept bouncing on her feet, excited to see her brother again, wanting to hug him and remind herself that she was out of there, that she was home.

They had to enter from one of the side doors, the main one still locked from the lockdown, which meant they were not noticed as they entered on the far end of the throne room.

They saw Gladiolus pacing nervously before the many steps, Noctis sitting on the steps with head in his hands, and Ignis standing next to him tapping away on his phone.

King Regis was also there, on his throne and reading report after report, constantly being updated on what was happening.

Iris couldn’t wait any longer, she let go of her father and ran into the room, her shout echoing through the vast chamber.

“Gladdy!” The young shield whipped around, chest rising heavily like he had just run a marathon, the others heads snapping towards her.

“Iris!” He half sighed, half shouted as he bolted towards her, falling to his knees hard as his little sister leapt into his arms.

The two siblings clutched to each other's, tears falling from both eyes, but neither were of sadness.

“I’m glad your back Little Moggle.” Gladio murmured into his sister’s ear.

“Me too Big Moogle,” Iris whispered back.


End file.
